1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel module of a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional display panels have two types of tape carrier packages (TCPs). Each TCP type only contains data driver chips or scan driver chips, which are respectively connected to the data lines or the scan lines to drive the pixels of the display panel. Display panel demand and cost concerns have created a tendency to omit the additional tape carrier packages, for example, by directly bonding driver chips on the glass substrate (i.e. Chip On Glass; COG).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional display panel module 100. The data driver chips 112 and the scan driver chips 114 are directly bonded on a glass substrate of a display panel 110. A printed circuit board 120 includes a timing controller 122, a gamma voltage generator 124 and a DC/DC converter 126. The timing controller 122 and the gamma voltage generator 124 separately provide data signals, such as timing signals and gamma voltages, to the data driver chips 112. The DC/DC converter 126 provides power signals to the data driver chips 112 and the scan driver chips 114.
Under this conventional architecture, each data driver chip 112 receives its own timing signals from the timing controller 122, respectively, and several separate flexible printed circuit boards (not illustrated) or other connections are required to electrically connect with the timing controller 122 disposed on the printed circuit board 120. Therefore, the printed circuit board 120 must have the same length as the glass substrate of the display panel 110 in order to correspondingly connect all of the data driver chips 112 so as to increase the cost and reduce the yield of manufacture. In addition, the scan driver chip 114 needs some flexible printed circuit boards to connect to the timing controller 122 and the DC/DC converter 126 located on the printed circuit board 120. These flexible printed circuit boards will increase the cost, and decrease the manufacturing yields.